Sacrifices of Love
by beingzen
Summary: One sided love is the most painful pain one can go through and Judi knows that as she watches her most precious person live right next to her. Sinja Onesided OC/Sinbad, Kouen/OC.


So I'm back with a Magi fic. This is more of a drabble, I guess, with very little dialogue, but oh well! This is actually based on a true story…

Anyway, enjoy!

-o0o-

Judi was in love. She was hopelessly and painfully in love with her best friend. Her very much gay best friend.

Sinbad and Judi often spent their days hanging out at China Town, eating Dim Sum or just going to the Cinema and there was nothing else she would have preferred doing with her spare time.

Sinbad had a very active sexual life while Judi was a virgin. She would often times bite her tongue when Sinbad complained of his lack of sex that week because there just weren't enough men on "Grindr" that matched his standards, preferring to remain silent or change the topic so as to not let the "I am _right_ here" comment be voiced and she would always smile when Sinbad babbled about his very romantic date or how his ass was sore because of "that huge dick the guy had".

Judi had had boyfriends before. She had dated a guy named Sharrkan who was now engaged and wanted her to be at his wedding and a guy named Spartos who she ended up breaking up because of the distance. They still went out whenever she travelled home, but in her 23 years of life there just wasn't anyone she wanted to give herself to that wasn't tall, dark haired, had a wonderful smile and whose name wasn't Sinbad.

Sinbad sometimes took Judi with him when he went clubbing. He'd learned early on that she was scared of clubbing when he'd left her once to dance with a dude that'd been looking at his ass for a while. As it turned out, the guy wasn't looking at him, but Judi herself so he'd run back to fetch her. When he didn't see her he tried calling her and when she didn't pick up he went back to the car and drove all the way to her empty apartment. His panic led him back to the club; he stopped the DJ and yelled at the dancers to shut the fuck up cause he was looking for his friend.

Judi had been curled up in a corner the whole time, next to a couple that had been having sex.

Judi didn't speak a single word for a whole month and Spartos had driven all the way there to punch Sinbad in the face because 'you're he childhood friend you fucking dick, what the fuck were you doing?!'

The next time they went out clubbing Judi got drunk and confessed to Sinbad. They both pretended she'd forgotten the next day even though both of them knew Judi didn't forget anything she did when drunk.

They spent Christmas at Judi's. Masrur, Judi's flat mate, had decided to join Morgiana and her boyfriend Alibaba for the holidays so they had the flat for themselves, which meant anime night, pizza and Pikachu wozny pajamas.

Judi had gone to buy an HDMI cable that afternoon, but when she turned up with the wrong thing, Sinbad went back with her. 'My girlfriend bought the wrong cable, you see.' He'd said. Judi tanked her whiplash because she'd give them away to the clerk with how surprised she was. She kept telling herself that the shameless inconsiderate lie didn't make her feel extremely bittersweet in the least.

Sinbad got a boner in his Pikachu wozny. He called out to Judi and explained that 'it sometimes happens when men laze around' and locked himself in the toiled for a while.

Judi had to remind herself how to breathe.

Sinbad and Judi went to Comic Con together every six months. There wasn't a bigger event in their lives than the sharing of their love for manga and anime. They spent the months before the event preparing costumes and props at each other's houses only to end up curled up in bed watching films or anime. Judi allowed herself to pretend Sinbad was hers as she hugged his arms around her shoulders and slept.

Comic Con was the epitome of perfection- except for the transports to and fro. They enjoyed taking pictures of the best cosplays, the funniest, the ones they knew and the "What-The-Fuck" ones as well as they visited every booth and station, looking out for the merchandise and contests. Lunchtime was synonym of takoyaki and, depending on what guests there were that time, they would make their way to the stage to get a chair before everyone else.

Judi was pushing her way through the mass of bodies when the weight on her backpack disappeared. She called out for Sinbad and pushed around to try and reach him. The dark haired male was standing next to the gaming station, looking at the players in a daze. He was unresponsive even when she pinched his arm so she followed his gaze and locked her eyes on a white haired man that was playing "Tales of Xillia" with such an intensity one would think his life depended on hi victory. The man was lithe, pale and very handsome and Judi's heart sunk as she already knew where this was going. She ventured a look at Sinbad. He friend's expression managed to break her heart into tiny little pieces, so she smiled. She smiled and took a deep breath before she pulled him along and approached the white haired male.

Judi saw as the other male's eyes lit up when he looked at Sinbad and the small blush on his face when he introduced himself as Ja'far. She made sure the three of them remained together through the whole day and at the end she pretended she didn't have her phone with her so that they could exchange numbers to meet up the next day.

Sinbad didn't shut up for one second about Ja'far.

Ja'far was 24 years old and he was working for the same company Sinbad and Judi were, only in a different branch. He and Sinbad had so much in common it was easy for Judi to pretend she wasn't there at all and it didn't take long for Sinbad to ask the white haired male out. Judi told herself over and over that 'it's alright. I'm used to it.' as her most precious person babbled away about his dates with Ja'far and the romantic places he took him to, but even she couldn't lie to herself when Sinbad started fretting about his first time with his boyfriend because both were bottoms and all the what ifs. She ended up screaming at him in an angry voice that everything was gonna be fine and 'you can always alternate, for fucks sakes!'

The smile Sinbad gave her after that spoke volumes.

Judi took a week leave from work and disappeared.

When she came back, her resolve to act normal multiplied tenfold. Both Sinbad and Ja'far had banged on her door, demanding explanations and promises that she would never again go away without a word to them.

'Sin's not the only wonderful man in the world, Judi.'

Ja'far had said this so quietly as he sat next to her on the couch, Shizuo's screams muffling his words from Sinbad from the TV and Judi had ten seconds in total to pull the white haired male to her room before her tears rolled down her cheeks with only a haste reply of "girl's talk!" to Sinbad's worried eyes.

Ja'far's arms were very warm as they wrapped around a sobbing Judi and the time spent with them, though still painful and sometimes unbearable, became easier. They were all friends and they still hanged around China Town on their spare time and Judi though she must be a masochist because the sight of her two best friends so in love was so beautiful she couldn't stop watching.

Two years after meeting Ja'far, Judi and Sinbad were ordered to transfer. Their company had expanded and merged and they needed experienced staff to manage things overseas for a while…a while being from one to six years and instead of feeling happy because this mean a promotion, Judi couldn't help but feel like she was choking on ash at the implications.

She was expecting Sinbad and Ja'far to be tense around each other afterwards, to stop hanging around with her to try and get as much time together as they could, but they didn't. She wasn't stupid and she knew Sinbad better than she knew herself, so it was as clear as a sunny day that they were sad and worried and didn't really know what to do however, the situation only downed on her when she spent the night at their place and she heard them…eavesdropping on their confessions of love and promises of forever as they sobbed in each other's arms..

That same week Ja'far came running to their department and tackled Sinbad out of his chair, babbling about a transfer letter he'd been given in person by their boss.

Judi couldn't stop laughing and smiling at the couple on the floor and, as she caught a glimpse of their boss, Mr. Ren, she saw him smile and blink an eye at her.

'What do you mean you're not coming?!' Sinbad shouted at her. A week after the good news and less than three days before they were all supposed to leave, Judi finally dropped the bomb on the couple that her transfer request had been withdrawn. The whole clientele at their favourite Dim Sum restaurant looked at them in bewilderment and Ja'far pulled Sinbad back down to his seat to avoid commotion.

'You knew?!'

Ja'far looked down. Judi begged them not to fight because she was okay, it was her decision, really and it had been the only way to get Ja'far to go with Sinbad without having the long haired male refusing his offer.

Sinbad had been extremely angry that she didn't say anything while they had been dreaming about their future lives together in the place where their dreams were, but it didn't last long. She did it for them and Ja'far threatened Sinbad that he'd get his own place if he didn't shut the fuck up.

The day of their departure had been the most miserable day of Judi's life. She just couldn't hold back her tears as the loneliness settled in her way before she was even alone. And as the couple waved at her from the gate, she ran past the security because she just couldn't let them go yet…she had grabbed Sinbad's face in her hands and kissed his lips fiercely and it had been painfully beautiful and salted and so desperate and Sinbad had kissed her back. The security guards had given them a moment at the display, but in the end she had to see a crying Sinbad walk away, holding a crying Ja'far's hand as they boarded their flight. She had stayed there for minutes on end, sobbing away, kneeling on the floor as the floor as the guards gently urged her to leave because she just couldn't be there. She cried and cried, until a strong and warm pair of arms enveloped her and a deep voice told her that 'it's okay. I've got you. Let's get you out of here now. Come on…'

When she stopped crying long enough to look up, she gasped in surprise at Mr. Ren, half carrying her away in all his fancy suited glory and handsomeness.

Two more years later found Judi and Kouen driving once again to the airport, early in the morning, listening to Kouen's favourite band, that Judi didn't dislike that much. Parking the car was a nightmare as usual and getting to the right terminal was worse than finding the right gate, but when they managed they were welcomed with a pair of smiling faces and intertwined fingers as Sinbad kissed Judi's cheek and Ja'far hugged her tight.

'It's so good to have you back!'

-o0o-

Done!

There you have it: _My story_ with a few tiny tweaks and an actual conclusion since my friend doesn't have a boyfriend and he hasn't left _yet._


End file.
